Mechanical pressure sensors are used in many electrical devices. Fingerprint sensors are examples for mechanical pressure sensors and are used in smart-phones and the like. In the back end process the mechanical pressure sensors are tested to prove their functionality. The so called ATE (automated test equipment) tests a plurality of electrical components to subsequently sort the tested electrical components.